


Anywhere but Here

by undeadcannibal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Cowboy References, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Mild Language, Poorly Translated Spanish, Slow Build, Slow Burn, alcohol consumption, though the rating is tame // that will change in later chapters, until then I will tag this with what I know will be definite for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadcannibal/pseuds/undeadcannibal
Summary: New Mexico might have been the so-called Land of Enchantment to others, but to you, there was no enchantment. No magic there.
Yet, just when you're about to leave the damned state, a certain resident cowboy makes you question yourself and your plans. 
(Basically, the fucking cowboy enthusiast makes you wanna stay when you've got nothing else to stay for. It's a work in progress, but I'm very happy and excited about it. Enjoy.)





	1. A New Beginning

The Land of Enchantment. 

That’s what most referred to New Mexico as. 

Why, you had no idea. 

Personally, you didn’t think the state lived up to its shiny nickname. Having been born and raised there since day one, you’d seen and experienced everything you felt the state had to offer and it was all the same things over and over again. The bland scenery of dried out plants, Yucca, cacti, and dwindling ghost towns. While some may find those things new and fascinating in their own ways, you doubted it could all be referred to as ‘enchanting’. 

Then again, maybe your personal experience in the state was what made you dislike it. Still, like or dislike of it, you never really could bring yourself to leave it. No matter how much shit had happened there, how boring it was, or how alone you were, it seemed something was always holding you back. What was keeping you there, you weren’t exactly sure. You had no remaining friends or family there -- they’d all left, moving on to bigger and better things. Maybe you’d just gotten too comfortable there, stayed in the same place for too long, allowed the tangling roots to sink in and prevent you from leaving… You weren’t sure. 

The only thing you were sure of was that all of that was about to change. 

You - and your life - were about to change. 

Vastly so. 

Instead of doing what you usually did - which was driving to the nearest dead-end town then turning and heading back home - you didn’t return home. You kept on driving and went the extra mile(s), passing town after town until something finally compelled you to stop driving. You’d like to think it was some keen sense when in reality it was because you were getting sore from being in the same position for so long and also because you were running low on gas. When you finally came to an actual stop, you found out you had ended up in Taos, New Mexico. Sure, it was in the same damn state you’d always been in but it was a step up from where you’d been before. 

However, even if it was a bump up, many things still remained the same. The scenery was still dry and bland; there was an abundance of dirt, cacti, and yucca everywhere you looked. Really the only difference was there was a lot more business establishments there. Large chain stores, family businesses, and plenty others too, all appearing similar in exterior styling, appearing adobe-like. That part impressed you a bit. It was a good change from seeing dying town after town. Especially after the one you’d passed through previously didn’t even have a gas station or postal office. 

Now, after you’d spent about an hour or two driving around the place and trying to map it out via mapless exploration of its streets and neighborhoods, you finally made it out of the last cul-de-sac and decided to rest at a decent appearing place called _Diente de oso Diner_.

“Bear Tooth Diner, huh?” 

Thankfully, after living in the state for your entire life, you’d picked up some Spanish along the way since your family spoke it as a second language and school had mandatory Spanish classes. Though you weren’t a master in the language, you did know enough to keep to carry a decent conversation in it and read some public signs here and there. 

“Excuse me, _señorita_?” ( Excuse me, miss? )

Startling visibly from the verbal intrusion you quickly made a grab for the strap of your sling bag and whipped your head to the side.

The woman - who you guessed to be the one who accidentally spooked you - jumped a bit herself, obviously caught off guard by your erratic reaction. 

Your hands flew upward in apologetic surrender. “ _¡Lo siento, lo siento!_ I, uh--” ( Sorry, sorry! ) You laughed shakily before you sighed and looked at the woman with an awkward smile. “ _Sí_?” ( Yes? )

The woman was a bit hesitant to answer at first, but after a few tense moments passed between you two she calmed down and gave your a smile of her own. Gesturing to the door with her hand, she asked, “ _Puedo_?” ( May I? )

Her question confused you at first until the realization suddenly hit you like a train. You cursed to yourself and smacked a palm to your head before nodding fervently. 

“ _S-Siento por eso_.” ( S-Sorry about that. ) Brushing off your embarrassing blub, you promptly stepped aside and granted the woman space to access the diner’s entrance. 

Unbothered by your awkward scene, the woman simply smiled - this time, it was more genuine - and waved her hand and head simultaneously. “ _No hay problema. ¡Gracias_!” ( It's not a problem. Thank you! ) And with a final nod of her head, the kind woman stepped forward and entered the cafe, leaving you to your lonesome outside. 

You huffed amusedly. “Guess there’s another thing different about this place and home.” Though it might have been too early to judge this place by the acts of one kind person, a part of you didn’t really care. There weren't many kind people where you were from and the small politeness was nice to experience. 

“Ah, oh well.” 

Pushing those thoughts to the back of your mind to be acknowledged at a later time, you readjusted the sling bag slung over your shoulder then pushed your way through the entrance door. The moment the door swung open your senses were assaulted by both the sight and scent of what looked - and smelled - like numerous delicious assortments of food. From fresh tortillas sliding off the oven press to steaming sopaipillas dusted with powdered sugar and drizzled with honey, it seemed far too good to be real, a little peace of Heaven. Everything just smelled and looked too damn good to be real and your mouth was quickly watering from the abundance of culinary Mexican temptations on display. You practically had to physically shake yourself in order to pry your gaze away from the food, almost as if you were trapped in a daze. You had to move before one of the staff members at the diner threw you out. 

Before the sight of a man dipping his sugar-coated churro into a bowl of chocolate sauce distracted you further, another woman approached you. Unlike the last, she appeared to work at the diner; her attire consisting of casual clothing, including a dark t-shirt with the diner’s logo on the left pocket. 

The mentioned woman gave you a warm, mauve colored smile. “ _Hola_!” ( Hello! ) She began in a friendly tone. “Table for one?” 

Gripping the strap of your sling bag hesitantly, you inhaled deeply before smiling in return. “Yes.” Food was very needed - and desired - at that moment. Plus, you needed a break from driving.

Just as the woman nodded and reached behind a podium for a set of menus, you chewed at your bottom lip for a few moments before blurting out, “Oh! And if it’s available - and not too much of a problem for you - could I have a table that’s a bit more secluded, please?” 

“No problem, _mija_.” The waitress wasn’t the slightest bit bothered by your meek request. She simply nodded softly and grabbed the menus without further hesitation and motioned for you to follow her. “Right this way.” The waitress led you further back into the building while you took the opportunity to survey your surroundings a little more. 

Though the outside was adobe-like in appearance, the interior of the building felt completely different. Inside, the walls seemed untouched aside from numerous intricate sangria and tangerine colored paintings that varied in placement. Also upon the walls were items influenced heavily by Mexican culture; differently items and trinkets laid upon shelves while framed paintings in varying sizes hung there as well. Every so often there would be the occasional serape made from bright cloth and weaved in beautiful patterns. 

Then, differing from the walls’ interior aesthetic, the seats and tables were mostly plain. The chairs and tables having no particular outstanding quality to them, being made of dark wood cut into small curving patterns on the corners and backs. 

Still, even though they differed from each other in small ways, all in all, everything together - combined with a soft, warm lighting - felt comfortable and homey in an odd sense. Of course, the appetizing smell of food helped with that too. 

Just as a particular painting of a Kokopelli playing in a field bathed by the rich sunset caught your eye, the waitress had led you to a vacant table near the back corner of the restaurant where only a few customers remained. 

Once you were close enough to the table you gave a relieved sigh and removed your bag from your shoulder, taking a seat at the table while she placed the menus in front of you. 

“Alright,” She began, propping a hand on her hip in a casual manner. “What would you like to drink?” 

You hummed softly to yourself while you pondered your choice. While doing so, your eyes drifted over her name tag and discovered that her name was Eleena. 

“Do you have lemonade or sweet tea?” You asked. 

Eleena nodded affirmatively. “ _Si_. ( Yes. ) We have both lemonade and pink lemonade, as well as sweet tea and unsweet tea.” After she informed you of the drink options they had, she suddenly leaned closer towards you and lowered her voice to just above a whisper. “But, if you’d like, I could spruce ‘em up a bit. I love to mix a little pink lemonade with sweet tea. Makes it so much better.”

“ _Seguro_ ,” ( Sure, ) You laughed softly and nodded your head in agreement. “Sounds great to me.”

Eleena smiled and politely nudged you with her arm. “Gran! I’ll be back with your drink soon. While I’m off doing that, why dontcha’ give our menu a look and see what seems good today, hmm?” 

Silently nodding your head in return, she left soon after. 

Then, once the waitress was out of sight, you placed your elbow onto the table and propped your chin on your hand while idly flipping through the diner’s menu. It was tempting to just dive straight into the dessert section after seeing sopaipillas and churros earlier, but you didn’t want to spoil yourself right away. Instead, you decided against it. Besides, as tempting as it was to throw caution to the wind with your meals like you suddenly did with everything else, you had to remember certain things. Things like your meal plan for the next few days. 

Traveling with no set destinations or returning home meant that not only would you have to be careful with leftovers, you also had to buy small, cheap meals sometimes rather than eating out. Stuff that was cheap and easy to make in a hotel room with little culinary appliances meant stuff that was either pre-made and microwaveable or didn’t require any preparation at all was what you’d have to eat. You could occasionally go to a small place like this or keep strictly towards the dollar menu at fast-food places, yeah, but money was also something you had to take into consideration. Not staying in one place for a while meant living off your savings for a while and being unable to work since you had no permanent residence. So, stretching the occasional dollar or two was important as well. You had enough money stashed away to keep you afloat for a while, but after that… you weren’t sure what was going to happen then. And you didn’t want to think about it for a while, too. 

“Here ya’ go.” 

While your brain was moments away from launching into panic mode over the unnecessary future ahead, Eleena saved you as she came back with your drink. While she was placing down your drink on a coaster in front of you with a paper covered straw beside it, she glanced at you with a polite smile. 

“Ready to order, _mija_?” She asked. 

Since your mind had decided to trail off to thought after thought, you hadn’t decided on a meal yet. But, you really didn’t feel like being difficult and the thought of making her wait even more made you uncomfortable so you forced a smile to your face and nodded your head. 

“Yeah.” You were just going to have to wing it when you ordered.

Eleena nodded her head and pulled out a pad and pen, poised and ready to write down your order. “Go ahead.” 

Flickering eyes scanned the menu a tad frantically before you finally settled on an item you deemed palatable by a glance. “Let me get the--” You tapped your finger on the menu, gesturing to the item. “Asada steak a la Tampiqueña, please.” 

“Mhmm.” Eleena nodded while she scribbled down the order. “And everything that comes with it sound good?” 

“Yes.” 

“Alright. Red or green chile?” 

You shrugged indifferently. “Green ‘ill be fine.” 

Once she finished writing down your order, she clicked her pen and tucked it back in her pocket then flashed you a quick smile. ( Alright ) “ _Bien_. I’ll take your order to the kitchen now.”

Reaching down for the menus, she plucked them up and tucked them close to her and left. During her trek to the kitchen, you saw her brighten suddenly and wave towards someone else in the building. After that, you quickly pried your eyes away from her in order to not be more rude or creepy than you probably already were. 

While you were waiting for your food, you were striving for ways to kill time. Grabbing the straw she’d set aside your drink, you ripped off the top of the paper wrapper and stuck the drinking utensil into your drink, stirring it up a bit out of sheer habit. After that, you dragged the drink close enough for the straw to press to your lips, then you finally took a drink of Eleena’s favorite liquid concoction. Once you tasted the drink, you realized that the drink had a good reason to be her favorite. It was absolutely delicious. The sweet mixture of tangy and sweet was divine and you honestly wished you took a drink sooner. By the time you touched it it was a tad watered down from the ice melting but you didn’t mind much. That minor problem was erased after you stirred the drink a few more times.

Thoroughly enjoying your drink, while you continued to sip at it leisurely, you reached into your jean pocket and pulled out your cell phone. Pressing the button on its side, you rapidly tapped in your personal security code before the phone fully unlocked. Once you did, the multiple swarms of notifications began to take up your quick notification bar. Swiping through a few ignorable ones - mostly just spam emails or notices from your mobile games - there were a few that did require your immediate attention. 

_15 missed calls_

_5 voicemails_

_From Boss Man: Hey. Got your earlier text. Hope everything goes well for you. Wish you the best. (followed up by a thumbs up emoji)_

_From ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): yo! you left? And you didn’t bring me with you??? how could you?! call me ASAP!!!!_

_From ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): i’m kidding of course. just be careful. don’t do anything I would do. love ya!! (followed by at least ten different heart emojis)_

_From Dad: I got a message from your friend saying to text you about something? Should I be worried?_

_From ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) #2:[\--image attachment #362467--](http://i.imgur.com/g6Lqp9q.jpg)_

_From ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) #2: okay but in all seriousness you took off? dude…_

_From ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) #2: I wish I could do that. You fucker_

_From ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) #2: You left me to suffer at college_

_From ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) #2: But really I hope you’ve fun. And that you’re safe. And careful. Be careful._

_From ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) #2: I love you. (followed by a few random animal and plant emojis)_

“Geez…” You had to bite down on your lip in order to stifle your laughter. It seemed that even though you’d only informed a few people of your impromptu trip, word had somehow traveled and either they knew or were aware that you’d simply ‘done something big’. Oh well. 

Swiping away the notifications, you told yourself that you’d reply to them all later. As nice as it was to know that a few showed concern and support, you weren’t going to reply immediately. You’d take care of everything when you got to the hotel. For now, you were just going to focus on yourself. Something you hadn’t done in years. 

Just as you tucked your phone back into your pocket you noticed Eleena heading your way out of the corner of your eye. Had it really been that long? You guessed that while you were going through everything - both mentally and on your phone - time had passed by quicker than you realized. 

Eleena carried your plate - as well as a few others - carefully on a larger platter she balanced on both her shoulder and arm as well as a small foldable table under her other arm. When she finally arrived at your table, she skillfully unfolded and placed the table down before placing the large platter atop its surface and retrieved your order from it.

After she set your steaming plate down in front of you, she also placed a set of cloth-wrapped silverware next to your plate. 

“Careful _mija_ , the plate is very hot. Otherwise, enjoy! And if there’s anything else you need, just wave me down, okay?” 

While you gave her a simultaneous nod and grin, you thanked her happily. “Thanks, Eleena. 

“No problem.” She gave you one final smile before she grabbed the remaining meals in her hands and made her way to a table a short way away from you. After that, she came back and folded the small table back up and winked at you teasingly before she departed, leaving you by your lonesome. 

This time, instead of zoning out with thought after thought, you were just going to sit there and enjoy your food. You kept telling yourself that you’d earned this small moment of inner peace and damn it, you were going to enjoy it and your food. When you looked down at your plate, it seemed that you’d picked something pretty decent looking. 

The plate - or platter, practically - was large and hot, covered to the brim with succulent food. In addition to the neatly sliced strips of asada steak, there was also plenty of other food as well, including; one chile relleno smothered in green chile, refried beans, Mexican rice, sour cream, guacamole, and pico de gallo. And off to the side of your main, heaping plate was a much smaller one holding a stack of fresh tortillas wrapped in foil. All in all, it was practically a feast. But, you didn’t worry about how much you could eat. Whatever you didn’t finish here would be saved to be reheated later in the hotel. 

As you were staring at the beautiful assortment of food, you began to wonder where you should begin. Out of everything there, the tortillas looked the most tempting of all. Reaching over and grabbing a single tortilla, you laid it out on the side of your plate on your napkin before you grabbed your silverware. After that, you took out your fork and knife and began to cut the strips of meat into smaller pieces before assembling a few pieces of meat in a straight line on your tortilla. Then, you set your silverware down and began to add in a few fixings to your makeshift burrito. A little bit of guacamole, pico de gallo, and sour cream and you were in business. After you finished adding in the final touches to your burrito, you neatly wrapped it up and finally took a bite. 

Much like your drink, the food you ordered tasted fantastic. After you left Eleena was going to have to lock the doors so you wouldn’t try to come back and spend all of your money there. Unable to help yourself, you gave a small groan of satisfaction as you ate. 

“ ‘S a good one, isn’ it?” 

The moment you heard the sudden voice you began to sputter, nearly choking on your food. Once again a person suddenly speaking up had startled you out of your reverie. This time, however, instead of brushing it off like you did earlier -- you didn’t. No. Instead, you were a bit agitated. C’mon! You were in the middle of chewing! Whoever had spoken to you better have had a good reason for it…

After you swallowed the mouthful you had you hastily wiped at your mouth with your napkin before throwing it onto the table. When you turned your head to glare at the stranger, it appeared to be man decked in full… what was that? Cowboy attire? 

Yes, it seemed so. The more you stared at him, the more noticeable his attire became. 

From head to toe, it seemed the man was a walking cliche of cowboys. 

He wore d-toe boots with spurs on the back that were caked in muck, denim pants partially obstructed by leather chaps, a thick leather belt that displayed a large silver belt buckle that… had the giant acronym ‘BAMF’ carved out, a faded sky blue flannel button down, worn leather gloves, and - of course - to tie everything together, a dark colored cowboy hat that looked worse for wear. 

However, apart from his attire, as ridiculous as it was, his form betrayed the assumption that he was an actor off set. No. Judging from what you see that wasn’t covered by flannel or leather, the man obviously took part in some form of tasking physical work. The muscles you could see were rippling beneath his dark skin. And when you glanced up at his face, there was also evidence of sunburn; the skin of his cheeks and slope of his nose a bit red from the damage. Still, it did little to worsen his features. If you hadn’t been interrupted when eating, you probably would have found the man attractive. His features were rugged but otherwise handsome. His eyes and brows were both dark and outlined by soft evidence of worry -- worry lines around his eyebrows and dark bags beneath his eyes. His nose was a bit large and strong as well and otherwise fine apart from the sunburn. As for his lips, well, they appeared to be plump and unchapped but there was little you could see that wasn’t by the curvature of his smirk and thick, dark facial hair. 

Okay, if you were being honest, he was a really nice looking man. But that didn’t matter at that moment. What mattered was the reason behind him interrupting you. Especially when you’d been seconds in grossly scarfing down your food. 

Apparently - while you’d been half glaring, half admiring the supposed cowboy - he’d taken some amusement in your reaction and was barking out a laugh. 

Had it not been for the fact you felt he was laughing at your expense, you probably would have enjoyed the sound. 

Finally growing tired of the man’s antics, you sighed and gave him a sardonic smile. “Can I help you?” You didn’t bother hiding the evident bite of tone to your words. 

It seemed that despite the bite with which you spoke, he was hardly bothered by it. Instead, he seemed to take a small amount of delight in it. 

“Sorry.” He apologized with a removal of his hat. You guessed the sudden removal of his hate was supposed to be taken as a sign of sincerity. While you were determining whether or not to accept it, he tousled his hat flattened hair a few times before returning the head accessory to its rightful place atop his head. “I don’ mean to pry or anythin’. Jus’ looked like you were enjoyin’ your food there, ‘is all. Besides,” He straightened his hat and gave you a dazzling smile. “I should know. Seein’ as that’s a favorite of mine ‘nd all.” 

It seemed as though he had more to say but was suddenly cut off by a shout from the kitchen. 

““Jesse! _¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no molestar a otros clientes_?!” ( How many times have I told you not to disturb the customers?! )

Never before had you ever seen a grown man flinch so quickly. 

The man - Jesse, apparently - muttered something under his breath about a certain waitress before suddenly turning back to you and nodding his head. 

“Ah, sorry ma’am. I won’t disturb ya’ any further.” He gave you a single wink before he began to briskly walk away, glancing over his shoulder every so often. 

Once the strange man was by the entrance, leaning over the counter much to a miffed look Eleena’s chagrin, he lingered for a little longer before grabbing an order, tipping his hat Eleena’s way, then finally taking his leave with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

As soon the door closed behind him, Eleena was hurriedly making her way toward you with an apologetic expression contorting her face. Just as she was about to reach your table, however, another customer was calling out to her, making her come to a stop. 

She forced a smile to her lips and assured the customer she’d be there shortly before glancing back to you and mouthing the word ‘sorry’ to you with furrowed brows. 

You laughed softly and waved your hand, silently reassuring her it was fine, she could take care of the other patron first. 

Once you gave her that small assurance, Eleena smiled softly and nodded before taking off. 

○●○

For the next twenty minutes, you enjoyed your food in solitary peace. Eating what you could till you were finally full. After you were done and had asked Eleena if you could have a few to-go containers, she’d come back with a styrofoam container for both your food and drink. 

“There you go, _mija_.” Eleena handed you each of the containers then tossed her dark hair over her shoulder. “So, think you have any room left over for dessert? If you’d like, I could also recommend one of my favorites there, too.” She spoke in a sly but affable tone. 

“Yeah, actually.” You replied with an excited smile. Just the thought of the sweets had your mouth watering all over again. “I’ll have the Mexican chocolate cake to go, please. Sans ice cream.” 

“Aw, no ice cream today?” Eleena whined with an exaggerated pout of her colored lips. 

You shook your head. “Nah, it would probably melt by the time I got to my hotel room. Plus, I’m not sure it wouldn’t melt anyway with the little mini-fridge they’ve there.” 

Eleena nodded. “Gotcha’. Anything else you wanted before I get your ticket?” 

“Um…” You hesitated for a few moments before you suddenly remembered the man you saw when you first entered the diner. “Ah! Yes, actually! Could I get three churros and some dipping sauce to go as well, please?” 

Eleena laughed and nodded her head. “I like your style. I’ll have those ready with the ticket at the front counter. 

“Thanks!” 

○●○

After you put up your food and made sure you had everything you needed, you headed over to the front counter where Eleena was waiting for you with both your ticket and dessert. 

While you were fishing out your wallet from your bag, Eleena was packing your containers into a large plastic bag with the diner’s logo on it before she suddenly spoke up. 

( Hey ) “ _Oye_ , I’m sorry about that man that approached you earlier.” She began, her tone uncharacteristically soft. “That was Jesse. He’s a friend of mine and the owner of the diner. Though he’s a regular here he still has trouble understanding that he can’t come in and just bother people whenever he pleases, the _cabrón_.” ( Asshole )

“O-Oh,” You shrugged your shoulders and smiled meekly. “No worries. I mean,” You waved your hand nonchalantly. “He didn’t bother me too much. Just caught me off guard, was all. Plus, I feel bad for him. He was the one that witnessed me pigging out after all. Besides, after he heard you he was running with his tail between his legs.” You finished the joke with a small laugh. 

Thankfully Eleena had returned with laughter with some of her own while she reached into the register for your change. 

“Still,” She began, this time her voice much calmer than before. “I’ve known him for years and I know how he can be. He may be a grown man, but he’s still a pain in the ass.” She whispered the curse before continuing. “But even so, he means well.” 

You nodded. “He seemed nice apart from the intrusion.” 

“He is.” Eleena replied before counting out one, two, three, four, five dollars aloud to you in change. After she handed you said change, she suddenly brightened and smiled at you. “Ooh! You should stop by the bar called Twin Barrels tonight! It’s a bit more country than Mexican, but still, it’s pretty fun. They have line dancing every Friday and Saturday, and Jesse happens to join in if you get him drunk enough.”

Your eyes widened but you couldn’t help but laugh. “As tempting as drunk, line-dancing cowboys sound, I can’t make any promises.” 

“Ah,” She nodded. “Other plans?” 

“Not really. I’m just sort of drifting through town.” 

“Free for the summer, huh?” 

You shook your head. “No, I just…” You hand came up to rub at the back of your neck while you shifted your weight from foot to foot. “I just needed to be anywhere but there, you know?” 

“Oh,” Eleena gave you a sympathetic smile in response. “ _Lo entiendo, mija_.” ( I get it. )

“Yeah.” Just before you turned to leave, Eleena placed a warm hand on your shoulder, stopping you. 

“For what it’s worth -- I hope you find some place you like, whether that’s here or not.” 

Oddly enough, what Eleena had said was comforting to you in an odd way.

“Thanks. I hope I do, too.”


	2. TGIF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to take Eleena up on her offer.

The moment you opened the hotel door was one that you would come to savor for a while. It might not have been the same feeling as one would get after coming home after a long way, but it was close enough for you. Even if the hotel room had that familiar hotel room smell they all seemed to share everywhere. 

Still, that wasn’t what you cared about at the moment. 

The only thing you cared about at that moment was the neatly made hotel bed, awaiting your destruction. 

After you stumbled into the room, shakily balancing all of your bags, you shut the door behind with your leg then proceeded to shuffle your way further into the room. Once you’d reached the bed, you dumped your bags filled with clothes and other less fragile items onto the floor with a dull thud. From there - now that you weren’t juggling all of your bags - you walked over to the dresser with the tv on it and placed down the bag that had your food containers in it, then placing your sling bag to the side of it. 

Once your hands were free, you toed and kicked off your shoes and tossed your phone onto the bed then followed after it. Collapsing forward onto the cool and soft surface of the comforter. Satisfaction was immediate. You stretched and splayed yourself across the bed without much care. Every muscle in your body relaxed all at once, making you sigh and groan happily. The thoughts that crept their way into your mind were drifting away the more comfortable you became. 

“God, why can’t I feel like this all the time?” You mumbled to yourself tiredly as you relaxed even further. Rubbing your cheek on the comforter, you inhaled and took in the soft scent of fabric softener while your arms sought something to latch onto. Fingers eventually coming in contact with the pillow above your head. Once they’d grabbed the edge of the pillow cover, you were pulling the pillow down towards you and curling your body around it, cuddling it close to your body. 

It was so tempting to just fall asleep then and there but you suddenly remembered what Eleena had mentioned to you at the diner. You briefly wondered whether or not it would be fun to go to the bar… 

Peering over at the bedside table, you glanced at the alarm clock atop it and read the current time. 

4:13 shown in bright red LED light. 

You’d yet to make up your mind as to whether or not you’d actually go, but it never hurt to check on a few things beforehand just in case. 

Unwrapping your arms from your pillow companion, you rubbed your hand along the bed blindly searching for your phone. When your fingers brushed against the familiar surface of it, you grabbed it and brought it over to your face, unlocking it quickly. 

If you decided to go tonight, there were a few things you would have to consider. 

What would you do when you were there? Would you dance? If so, you’d had to wear something both comfortable and functional. You’d also have to check the bar’s schedule for the dances just in case you did want to dance later. There was another important matter to consider as well. Would you drink? If you decided to, you’d have to look up a local cab service to take you back to your hotel room. There was no way you were going to drink and drive. You also had to remember not to get too drunk tonight. It would be both embarrassing and sad if you forgot your room and had to head to the main office to get them to open your door. Or worse, rough it out in the hallway for the night. 

While you were thinking over every little detail that you needed to you swiped your thumb and pulled up Google Search and typed in the name of the bar. 

The search results came up in a few moments, thankfully listing the mentioned bar at the very top of the results. The screen showed the bar and a picture of it along with a few reviews of the place, all appearing to be fair and high. Ratings weren’t what you were looking for, though. Just above the ratings, it listed the bar’s hours daily and just above that a small clickable link leading to their site. 

After you double checked the hours for the night - the weekend hours appearing to be longer - tonight they were going to be open from four pm to two thirty am. 

Since the current time was roughly about twenty minutes after four, the bar would have just opened a while ago, but you weren’t going to be heading there anytime soon. You still had plenty of time left to visit so you were going to take advantage of that and use a few hours to take a nap. However, just before you allowed yourself to slip into a sweet slumber, there were still a few more things you needed to check up on first. 

Tapping the site link listed, you were brought to a dark themed site that showed what you assumed to be the bar’s logo at the very top, only slightly squished together since you were on the mobile site. After you scrolled down some though - passing a few articles listing hours, themes, and other miscellaneous info - a collage picture of what assumed to be the people that participated in the dancing events formed a large cowboy boot with writing below it stating:

**Slip on your dancing boots and join us! Every Friday and Saturday at Twin Barrels bar line-dancing sessions are held every two hours from opening to closing. Feel free to join at your leisure and show off your skills - and spurs - and mosey on down!**

** Dancing Schedules **

First dance -- 6 pm to 7 pm

Second dance -- 8 pm to 9 pm

Third dance -- 10 pm to 11 pm

Final dance of the night -- 12 am to 1:30 am

There was some other information regarding frequently asked questions about the event, but after a few glances at them here and there, it seemed everything was fair and casual. There really wasn’t a set dress code, anyone was welcome on the dance floor regardless of skill level, and the main thing was to simply enjoy yourself and have a good time. All in all, it was pretty simple and informative.

“Alright…” 

Now that you knew the bar’s hours and the details regarding the dances, you closed the tab with the bar’s site and returned to Google Search once more. This time, you searched whether or not the town had a local cab service. 

Thankfully, after you check - and tweaked your search a bit - you found that there was once service that ran for twenty fours hours on a daily basis. 

You quickly saved the cab service number for later before you finally turned off your phone and relaxed onto the bed once again. 

If there was anything you needed to check at the last minute you’d take care of it when you woke up. Now, you were going to get some rest.

○●○

A few hours later, you woke up worse for wear; feeling hot, sweaty, and utterly disgusting. You rose from the bed with a drawled out groan -- your hair messy and partially damp, stick to your forehead in a few places. You realized that you should have turned on the air conditional before falling asleep. Now, as a result of your mistake, not only were you groggy but you were also drenched in sweat. And a bit gross. All things that should never be experienced at the same time by a single being. You were now going to have to take a good shower.

After you finally willed yourself to move, you sat up in bed and wiped at your forehead to slick back the parts of your hair that had stuck to your skin. Once they were out of your line of vision, you yawned and stretched your arms above your head - numerous bones popping here and there - then allowed them to fall back to your sides. 

Turning to glance at the clock again, you noticed that you’d napped for roughly three hours, the time being ten minutes past seven. A part of you felt a bit bad for sleeping for that long but then again, it wasn’t like you had anything important to do for a while anyway so you pushed that feeling aside. Instead of worrying, you set your mind on your plans for the evening. If you really wanted to go to the bar and enjoy yourself for a bit, you had to get ready. You had enough time preventing you from having to rush anyway. 

But, just as you were about to push yourself off of the bed, you suddenly remembered your phone. The device currently lost in the sea of messy covers. After a quick scuffle of your hand around the bed, you found it and held the power button to turn it on again. 

After a few minutes, the screen was lit and welcoming you with everything you’d neglected earlier. 

With a quick swipe, you began to address the important notifications first. 

You messaged your father before dealing with anything - or anyone else - sending him a lengthy set of five texts informing him that you were indeed safe, and had everything currently under control. You just needed time for yourself, to sort things out, and if there was anything you needed or any predicament you had trouble with, you’d call or text him as soon as possible. Oh, and also that you loved him. 

Once he was taken care of, you set some short texts to everyone else. Your pair of eccentric friends got texts joking about how fine you were. You were just getting out and traveling for some time before you went to check on them at their colleges. And for good measure - also so they wouldn’t think something was up with you - you sent a couple of memes as well. Just so they wouldn’t worry too much. 

When every message that you cared to respond to was sent, you locked your phone and tossed it back onto the bed. 

At least they knew you were well for the time being. If they really had any major concerns, they’d call you or something. 

Finally, after stretching your arms one last time, you scooted towards the edge of the bed and stood; then trudged over towards your bags to rummage through them. Once you got close enough, you sighed and collapsed in front of them, sitting criss-cross in front of the cluster of now unzipped bags. 

You sifted through each and every one of them to try and determine what you could possibly wear tonight. 

Given the heat, it’d have to be something not too heavy but also not too thin. You knew the damn weather well enough to know that just because it was boiling hot now didn’t mean it would remain that way for the rest of the night. 

So, after some time passed and multiple outfits had been considered, you finally came to a decision and moved the outfit over to the bed to be laid out neatly on it. From there, you went straight to the bathroom to finally take your shower.

○●○

When you finally finished your shower you went about your usual routine, drying yourself off before wrapping the damp towel around your body, then stepping out into the main room to change.

As you looked over towards your outfit laid out neatly, you suddenly remembered that when you were deciding which outfit you should wear, you’d completely forgotten to pick out underwear as well. Rush or no rush, you didn’t really feel like going commando for the night, so you stepped back over to your bags and picked the first articles you grabbed then returned to the bed. 

You allowed the towel to slip free and fall to the floor while you glanced at the clock again. 

7:53

Now, since you’d taken your time showering and still had yet to come close to being ready, more likely than not you were going to be late for the second dance of the night. A part of you was bummed but you had to quickly shake that feeling off. This wasn’t the first time you’d run late and it certainly wouldn’t be the last so you just had to move on. 

Speaking of moving on, while you were slipping the pair of underwear up your legs and reaching over to grab your bra, you suddenly realized that they didn’t match at all. Normally, that wouldn’t have been a problem for you. You rarely wore a matching panty-and-bra set anyway, but the bra that went together perfectly with the cute peach lace panties you had was adorable and maybe - totally - made you feel unstoppable whenever you wore them together. 

Still, as much as you would have liked to walk over and get the matching bra from your bag, you weren’t going to anytime soon. The constant passage of time was nipping at you and really, you just weren’t feeling up for the few feet walk again. Laziness triumphing over want. So, you let it slide and simply slid your panties on without fuss and then proceeded further with your bra. Once your bra was comfortably situated on your chest and properly clasped, you on to the rest of your outfit. 

When you were about to grab your camisole top, you veered and instead made a grab for the tv remote instead. The silence in your hotel room unsettled you a bit, so you turned the tv on and surfed through a few channels before settling on a random show that seemed like it was just starting, two men sitting at a table together with a microphone between them. 

The taller - and blonder - of the two spoke out first. “Today we ask the age old question--” 

After that, the short of the two with dark hair and dark spectacles followed. “Will it burrito?” 

Then back to the blond man again. “Let’s talk about that.” 

The screen switched suddenly to what looked like an animated intro with a chicken… looking creature flying about while a cute, melodic tune played -- ending in the creature blowing a large spout of flames with what you assumed to be the show’s name written in the fire before switching back to the pair of hosts. 

You weren’t exactly sure what it was about the show that had you feeling an odd sense of familiarity, but you chose not to dwell on the feeling for long. You only turned the tv on for background noise anyway. 

Turning your back to the television, you stared down at your outfit on the bed. Debating where to start. After a few moments of contemplation, your common sense kicked in making you realize that you had to start with your tights first. 

Once you grabbed them and carefully balanced yourself on one foot while you raised the other, you slipped your raised leg into the opening before lowering it and switching over to the other, repeating the same action till the tights were up to your calves on both legs. From there, you leaned down a bit and grasped the waist of them then gently pulled them up till they were on correctly. The dark pattern of the tights covered with small hearts looked cute as you admired them on your form. 

After you were done, you grabbed your shorts and went through the same process of balancing on a singular leg then pulling them up, only it was much easier and shorter. From there, you buttoned and zipped your bottoms and moved on to your tops. 

Your camisole came first. It was plain in both color and design, the style not too intricate and color a simple white. It did, however, accentuate your body wonderfully though, so that made it pretty great in its own way. With your undershirt now on, you grabbed the final piece of your tops. An orange and navy blue flannel button down. 

After slipping your arms through the sleeves and buttoning it up, you looked down the length of your body for a quick look over. Even without your shoes, the outfit looked pretty good. Just to make sure, you struck numerous - and slightly ridiculous - poses while you admired yourself and the way the clothes looked on your physique. They still looked good no matter what you did, so that was a plus. Still, you couldn’t help but laugh at yourself all the while. It was a bit funny to go to such lengths to make sure you looked decent, but oh well.

Now, all you needed were your shoes.

With a sigh, you plopped yourself down on the foot of the bed and then reached down to grab your shoes. After your unlaced them a bit, you pushed the front of your feet in each shoe and tugged them up till they were securely on and tied them with ease to finish it off. Once you made sure they wouldn’t be slipping off anytime soon, you stood up and stretched your arms again. 

While you were stretching, you glanced at the tv just in time to see the two men grimacing at a large burrito in front of them. You weren’t exactly sure what the hell was in there, but you could have sworn that you heard them mention pig uterus while you padding off towards the bathroom. _Ugh._ You shivered at the thought of even smelling that horrid thing. 

As the two men were gagging and heaving on the screen, you were draping the damp towel over the shower curtain bar and then stepping out to grab your makeup bag. Once you returned, you set out what you were going to use on the counter then moved on to tending to your hair. 

On the side of the wall, the hotel had a small hair dryer built in that you decided to use. Normally, you would have opted for straightening your locks, but you decided against it since it would take more time than it would if you just worked with your natural hair state. 

Once you’d dried your hair and messed around with it for a bit, you plugged in your curling iron to the outlet beside the hairdryer and waited while it warmed up by thumping out a random beat with your hands on the counter. When it was finally hot enough to use, you began to toy with your hair. Accentuating your natural waves here and there till you were satisfied with it.

When you were finally done with your hair, you moved on to your makeup. You applied a little CC cream here, some concealer there, then you were able to move onto your eyebrows. After you shapened them and touched up them up a bit, you filled them in for the final effect. Next, you went to work on your eyes. A light shimmer eyeshadow was applied to highlight the inner corners, then a light brown to color the rest, a few go-overs with a separate brush to blend it all together, then a small amount of dark brown to accentuate the outer corners of your eyes. Another round of blending appropriately then came the eyeliner. 

After a few minutes spent trying to achieve a somewhat perfect wing, you finished off making your eyeliner as symmetrical as possible before you finished everything off with a simple curl of your lashes and coating of mascara. When you were finally satisfied with your eyes, you moved on to your lips. 

Once you’d dabbed a small amount of concealer to them, you moved on to applying a small amount of red lip stain to the inner parts of your lips before lightly dabbing them and spreading out the color for a natural ‘gradient’ effect.

Finally, you took a step back from the counter and examined yourself from every angle till you felt that you looked good enough to head out on the town. 

Not even bothering to put away all of your makeup, you stepped out and grabbed your wallet, phone, and keys before heading over to the door. 

It was finally time to go kick it with some cattlemen.

○●○

Alright. Maybe that time was later than you thought.

Unlike your original assumption, it took you some time to find the bar even with the help of Google Maps. Your sense of direction sucked. You eventually happened upon it after taking the wrong turn a few times, but even with the extra wasted gas, you weren’t deterred much.

When you finally arrived at the bar, not only were your expectations exceeded, but your curiosity was piqued as well. The parking lot of the bar was completely packed. You were only able to get a parking space after driving around for awhile till a couple left and you were able to snag their spot. 

After that, you hesitated to leave your car because your nerves were fried. Sure, you’d gone through the trouble of getting ready and finding the place, but now that you were there, witnessing how many people attended… it rattled you a little bit. Crowds and social interaction, in general, made you anxious. Yet… there was that lingering feeling that made you want to change that. Getting out and trying new things was going to be difficult if you couldn’t speak to people. So, you were just going to have to suck it up. And get a bit tipsy to become a bit bolder. 

With you mind made up, you smacked the steering wheel once then unclicked your seatbelt and got out of your car. After you made sure you had everything you needed and locked your care. Twice. You stretched and took in a deep breath, enjoying the cool night air and the faint hum of music and the crowd inside the bar. Though there was still a twinge of anxiety within you, you still felt a sudden rush of excitement wash over.

Since everyone you enjoyed going out and spending time with left to live their own lives, you rarely did so yourself anymore. It just wasn’t as fun to prowl around by yourself. So, more often than not, you just stayed home. 

Now, though, you sought to change that. You were going to sate that yearn for social interaction you’d been beating back for so long. 

You were going to enjoy yourself. 

You were going to have fun. 

With a smile on your face, you walked away from your car and over towards the bar. After handing over your I.D. and getting the green light from the guard at the door, you finally slipped in and witnessed the scene the bar had to offer. 

Country music filled the air as well as the various sounds of rowdiness and laughter, along with the occasional clinks of glasses and boots connecting with the floor below. 

From corner to corner the bar was packed with people. All dressed in varying outfits one would assume to be ‘coutry-gal-or-pal-esque’ and all looked to be enjoying themselves. Packs were laughing and just having a genuinely good time while they drank the night away or simply chatted with the rest. Off to the center of the room - what you could safely guess - was the dance floor, filled with more people, varyingly paired together, finishing up and taking their leave as a young looking man behind what looked to be a DJ setup, announced the ending of the second dance of the night.

With the second dance ending, there were only two more left. 

After you passed the dance floor, you looked over the bar, trying to determine where you could possibly sit. All of the tables off to the sides were taken over by groups of people that appeared to know each other, so that was a no for that option. But, as you glanced over at the main bar a few feet away from you, there seemed to be a seat opening up just then. Amidst the others, one man appeared to be particularly drunk and disorderly as the bartender behind the counter mouthed vividly at him, waving their hand and ordering one of the guards to usher him off. 

Once the man was being dragged off and his place at the stool was free, you quickly stepped up and took his place, muttering soft excuses to those you accidentally bumped into along the way. 

When you finally had time to calm down and look over the assortment of alcohol, the bartender finished up an order and made their way over to you. 

“Hey there,” They said in a gruff, low voice. “What can I get ya’?”

Puffing a soft blow of air, you tilted your head and wracked your brain for anything that sounded good at that moment. “Hmm, not sure.” You replied. “Got anything you’d recommend?” 

The man shrugged a single shoulder and leaned against the counter for a moment before replying, scratching at the graying scruff on his chin all the while. “Depends on what you’re looking for. Something light, strong, sweet, sour. Etcetera.” 

“Well,” You said. “Surprise me?” It might have came out as more of a question than you originally intended, but oh well. The bartender didn’t seem put off by your iffy answer and simply patted the wooden counter and nodded his head.

“One surprise comin’ up.” 

“Thanks.” 

After that, he left to fulfill your order as well as tend to a few others lining up after. While you began to leisurely appreciate the bars’ aesthetic your phone suddenly buzzed to life in your pocket. After a quick rummage around your pocket, you pulled it out while the screen lit up and swept your thumb across the screen to check your notifications.All of the messages were from your father. Each a mix between concern and slight encouragement to enjoy yourself. 

Once you’d took the time to read them all and reply afterward, the bartender was coming back into your line of vision with a drink in his hand. 

“One Cowboy Cosmo.” He said. 

You laughed softly and looked at the glass he’d placed before you. “Is that what this is called?” You asked, slightly incredulously. 

The bartender nodded his head while he tossed a rag over his shoulder. “Yep. Look aroun’, girl.” He gestured towards your surroundings with a slow sweep of his arm. “You’re in a bar filled with shit kickers and occasional tourists. The menu is filled with drinks like that one there. You add a little country twist to anything here and it’s guaranteed they’ll get a kick out of it.” 

“Guess you’ve got a point.” You agreed. Reaching back into your pocket, you pulled out twenty dollar bill and handed it over to him. “However many that’ll get me will do.” 

He took the twenty from your hand with a nod of his head. “That’ll get your five.”

You smiled and patted the counter. “Sounds good to me. Oh, but, uh, one more thing.” 

He nodded his head, a sign to let you know it was alright for you to ask him whatever it was you had in mind. 

“What’s the difference between a Cowboy Cosmo and a regular one?” 

The bartender smirked slightly and snorted a short laugh. “Not much, truth be told. Only difference between the two of them really is instead of using vodka, the Cowboy calls for silver tequila.” 

“Silver tequila, huh?” 

It seemed tonight was going to be an interesting one for you. 

“Yup.” 

Once your conversation ended, he was being called for down at the other end of the bar and you allowed him to leave with a quick wave.

Now alone, you leaned forward and rested your elbows on the counter while you took the time to examine the drink in front of you. Overall, it didn’t differ much from a typical cosmo. The bubbly pink liquid softly sloshing in small waves from the vibration of the music was good enough looking to be calling your name. 

Cupping the curve of the cocktail glass, you carefully brought the drink towards your lips and tilted it forward just so, taking your first generous swig of the night. Apart from the slightly bigger kick the tequila provided, it wasn’t a far cry away from an average Cosmo and you were thankful for that. For a moment, you were dreading the drink would taste awful and you’d be stuck with it for the rest of the night ‘cause you’d chicken out and wouldn’t change your order. It was good enough to stick with for the night. 

Taking another sip of your drink - this time savoring the flavors for just a bit longer - you swiped at the remnants of the liquor still left on your lips then smiled to yourself. The night wasn’t turning out half as bad as you thought it would. Not yet, anyway. There was still time left to see what it had to offer. 

While you mused over small things, you carefully gripped your glass and swiveled around in the stool to face the crowd behind you. You watched as others enjoyed themselves, each group different from the rest in small ways. Just as you realized that you were lingering on a particular crowd, you suddenly figured out why the group had you so suddenly transfixed. Across the dance floor, amongst a group of men and women, stood Eleen. Chatting and giggling along with a drink in her hand. 

When you were about to turn your head and curse at yourself for staring, your gaze caught hers for a long moment and suddenly you were smiling and waving at one another. After she mouthed a ‘hi’ to you, she reached over and touched someone’s shoulder and said something to them before beginning to make her way over to you. 

While she was making her way through the throng of people, you took the time to take a few more large sips of your drink, hoping the liquid courage would ease the sudden wave of nervousness washing over you. 

By the time you reached the bottom of your glass, Eleena had succeeded in making her way over to you. Stepping up beside you with a delighted gleam in her eyes, she settled in beside you and beamed. 

“Hey, I’m glad to see you decided to come!” The corner of her eyes crinkled from how much she was smiling. “Oh, also, I love your outfit. So cute, _querida_!” (So cute, dear!) 

“Thanks, Eleena.” You replied, once again touched by her amiable nature. 

She nodded her head before her eyes suddenly widened a bit and she was grasping your shoulder a little too tightly.

Behind you, the bartender retrieved your glass and refilled it while Eleena continued. 

“Oh! I almost forgot! I didn’t ask for your name at the diner.” 

You laughed softly and shook your head. “That’s alright.” You gave her your name and also mentioned that you knew hers by the name tag she wore back at the diner. 

Eleena smiled. “You have a beautiful name. It suits you well.” 

While you thanked her, you turned and grabbed your refilled drink.

“So,” You began in a teasing tone. “Seems like you’re having some fun.”  
Eleena’s sweet smile shifted into a knowing smirk as she nodded her head in agreement. “I am. When you work shifts like mine, you’ve to take some time to treat yourself. Take advantage of having weekends like this one off.” 

“Totally.” You added. 

The two of you exchanged idle chit-chat for awhile till the stool beside you became free, the woman that occupied it stumbling off with a man doing his best to support her. With her then gone, Eleena took the opportunity to snag the vacant stool. 

After she ordered another beer for herself - after stubbornly trying to order something for you as well - she turned her attention back to you. “How long have you been here for, hun?” 

Your brows furrowed a tad. “The bar or the state?” 

She laughed then swatted your arm playfully. “The bar, sweety.” 

“Oh, pfft, I don’t know--” You drew your lip between your teeth and hummed for a few seconds. “Probably like twenty minutes or something now? I’m not exactly sure… Missed a couple dances, though.” 

Eleena nodded. “Shame. But, that’s not so bad. There’s still two more left. Also, the first dances of the night are more for those who are sober and actually enjoy line-dancing. Oh, and some old-timey pros as well.” 

“Which are you, Eleena?” 

“Oh,” She waved her hand a couple of times and shook her head simultaneously before taking a long drink of her beer. When she finished, she wiped at her lips with a napkin she’d produced from her pockets and carried on. “I prefer to dance - and do other embarrassing stuff like that - when I’m good and drunk. However, I don’t plan on getting too drunk tonight. Tonight is more for…” She trailed off with a funny bob of her head before continuing. “Tipsy fun. The kind where I don’t wake with a headache and can remember everything somewhat clearly.”

“Sounds like a reasonable kind of fun.” You replied, nodding your head in return. 

“I’d like to think so. Besides, I kind of need it from time to time. Know what I mean?” 

If you were being completely honest, you didn’t know too much of what she meant. Yes, you had a couple jobs before, but none of them ever consumed too much of your personal time.

“Mm, truthfully, no. I --” You trailed off and rubbed the back of your neck, suddenly feeling awkward about everything. “I’ve worked before, but my shifts had never been too long.”

“Ah,” Eleena smiled -- though it was more tired than the others you’d seen before. “ _Si_.” (Yes.) 

“I used to be able to take on small shifts at a time. Back when I first joined the diner. Now, though, well, I’ve to take on what I can. Like you,” She pointed at you briefly. “I’ve big plans of my own.” 

That piqued your curiosity. 

“Really? What are your plans, Eleena?” 

She straightened her posture a bit and tossed some of her dark hair over her shoulder, suddenly looking that much more serious and confident than before. “Though I talk a big game, my plans aren’t too extravagant, but I’m proud of them nonetheless. The reason why I work so hard is because I plan to do what my mother and father never had the opportunity to do before. Going to college, earning a degree, hopefully landing a job in the field that I went for, etcetera, etcetera.” She waved it all off as if it wasn’t a big deal, but truthfully, it was. 

“Eleena,” You began, reaching over and placing your hand on her knee carefully, not wanting to come off as weird or anything. When she didn’t move away or show any signs of discomfort, you continued. “That sounds like a great plan. Hell, you could have told me you planned to invent a time machine or a new Pop-Tart flavor or something and it still would have sounded great to me. C’mon. Give yourself a little credit. I know people who don’t have their entire week planned out.” 

“Would you happen to be one of those people?” She asked.

You lifted your hand away from her knee and raised it in front of yourself in mock surrender. “Guilty as charged.” 

After that, the two of you burst out into laughter and continued to talk back and forth and drink.

○●○

Before you knew it, time had flown by. Chattering with Eleena and a few of her friends that stopped by made the night a bit better than before. You weren’t sure what would have happened if she hadn’t swooped in, but you could assume that - you being you - you would have become bored and left soon after you finished your drinks.

Now, though, you were content. She’d stayed and conversed with you till she was swept off onto the dance floor by a polite woman with a smile that rivaled her own and eyes as light as honey. And, as tempting as it had been to join them on the dance floor, you stayed behind and remained on the same stool you had since the beginning of your night. Drinking and toying with your phone every so often. 

Just as you were determining whether or not to finally call it a night, a sudden disruption in the bar broke out, though from the sounds swirling around, it wasn’t a bad one. 

Numerous people began making their way to the entrance of the bar till a small crowd filled around the entrance, whistles and hollers erupting every so often as well as cheers and laughter. 

Your gaze tore itself away from your phone screen when the bartender mumbled something under his breath and the DJ waved over at the group. 

What the hell was all the buzz about? 

Trying to gain a peek, you lifted your head and strained your neck up to try and catch a glimpse at the cause of all the commotion but were provided nothing. All you could see was a swarm of people around the entrance. 

Heaving a defeated sigh, you swiveled around in the stool and leaned your head back, tossing the remaining amount of drink you’d left. Once you were done, you placed the glass on the counter and simply enjoyed the pleasant buzz you’d going, having finished your last drink for the night. 

Slumping against the counter, you lazily scrolled through post after post on numerous social media before you finally got bored with that as well. Glancing over your shoulder, the crowd that had gathered around the entrance had thinned and dispersed for the most part, but you still failed to see what all of the commotion was about. 

Tapping your fingers against the counter, you went over your choices of what to do. You could call the cab company and return to your hotel room where you would most likely pass out. Or, you could stay and mingle a little longer. Possibly gather up enough courage to join in a dance. Then again, you lacked the skill to just jump in. So--

While you were pondering to yourself, a sudden ring of a whistle sounded from behind you. 

A vaguely familiar thick Southern accent followed from where the whistle came from, making you suddenly swivel around in the stool curiously. 

“Well, I’ll be damned. If it ain’t the darlin’ with the good taste from Gabe’s place.” 

Who…

No. 

_It couldn’t be…_

Sure enough, the same man that you had the - uh - wonderful interaction with at the diner was standing a few feet away from you, sporting that same smile on his face. 

Just when you thought the night couldn't get more interesting, he showed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god... this chapter killed me. I had it finished for two months but! My lazy ass just didn't have the motivation to edit it until I forced myself to finish doing so last night. I'm so, so sorry. I am also sorry for the shitty meme usage in the last chapter, please forgive me. 
> 
> Anyway! It's here and honestly, I'm kind of glad I managed to finish it last night 'cause holy hell, it drained me but also motivated me to finish some other unfinished chapters for other stories I've pending. But that's another awful summary for another awful story. So, yay! Second chapter! You get to go out and have a bit of fun and know Eleena just a bit more as well as meet no other than the damn cowboy itself~ 
> 
> I originally planned for this chapter to be much, much longer but I'm aiming for about 5,000 to 6,000 words per chapter with this story, and this one finally checked in at 6,536, and that was after I cut it down some. But oh well. Now, on to the next chapter. I have a few ideas brewing but I want to hear what you guys think before I decide on the final outcome. I originally intended for this chapter to be nsfw, where the reader hooks up with him, but since that would make it ten times longer, I put it off to possibly be included in the next chapter. So, the next being a smut chapter (possibly), what do you think? Would you like for the reader and McCree to hook up? Or, not yet? 'Cause I assure you, this is only the beginning for these two. Let me know what you think. ^ ^


	3. Non-chapter/General Update

Hey there! So, for those that haven't been aware, guess who hasn't posted anything here in nearly 2 years? It's me! Because of this, I just wanted to hop on a give y'all an update on the reason why I haven't been posting anything. 

 

Around early 2017, my life began to spiral downward. My home life wasn't great - the abuse I was enduring at home from my abuser got so difficult to deal with that I began going to weekly therapy sessions and was barely hanging on from week to week. Eventually, it got to the point where I was constantly hopping back and forth between alright and not alright, to the point where I considered almost getting a restraining order on my abuser. Well, I never went through with it because well, I had little support and saw that it would only cause more issues down the line, so I relented. Since then, nothing else didn't happen, I just went about my usual routine of being miserable at home. Eventually, things calmed down a bit and were as alright as they could be for a short amount of time. After that, things started getting worse for a different reason. 

 

Cut to a little halfway through 2017, and I get sick suddenly. One night I just remember going to bed and then waking up the next morning in excruciating pain. Now, I don't remember much of the day, but from what I was told by my family, I'd stumbled into my father's room nearly falling over while mumbling, 'something's not right' over and over before I passed out. All I really remember was getting helped/dragged into the hospital since I was barely able to stand and walk correctly. Shortly after they rushed me in, I remember sitting in the ER, waiting for them to help figure out what was wrong with me, all while I was still in constant excruciating pain. After some tests and brief exams, they admitted me and for overnight observation and had me undergoing numerous tests. After two days - after each test came back negative for anything obvious or alarming - I was given some pain medication and released, and things went well for a bit. I didn't feel the pain again... until a week later. 

 

Since I knew that they weren't going to be able to do anything at the hospital where I live, I just endured the horrible pain as much as I could. It would last for hours and then go away... only to come back seemingly without reason. This continued for about a month until I went to see my primary care physician. Eventually, she recommended that I go see a specialist to see if they could figure out what was going on. So I did. I traveled back and forth from state to state for months continuing to have the same horrible pain over and over all while each test came back negative. It got so bad, that I realized that the only time I got the pain was when I ate, so while I was having more and more medical tests done, I was on an all liquid diet for over 3 months. Eventually, after the ump-tenth test, my doctor recommended doing a scan of my entire body to see if my previous tests hadn't missed something. 

 

Thankfully, that solved all my issues. It was apparent that one of my organs wasn't functioning correctly and was basically killing me slowly as well as damaging the other organs around it, so I was quickly scheduled for surgery the following week and had my fucked up organ - as well as the gross stuff it was leaving and causing around - removed and have fully recovered without any issues! I am no longer suffering from the awful pain, and have returned to my good health over time. 

 

Ever since I've gotten better, I've also had a few other things that happened, though they're all better than my prior medical issue. I recently moved into a house - no more apartment complex, yay! - adopted a puppy, and am also happy to report that I no longer live with my abuser and do not see them! Though I still continue to struggle with my mental illness as a result of year-long abuse, I've gotten much better with it and am continuing to get better little by little to the point where I feel good enough to want to write again. 

 

Finally, this is why I'm writing this update. To let you guys know that even though I basically abandoned all of this, it wasn't without good reason. I've had a tough year and a half, but I'm trying to get back to how things used to be. With that said, thank you to those who bothered to read this update, and I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to write this story and keep it updated how I wanted to. But! I am happy to announce that not only will I continue this story, but it is also currently in the process of being re-written since my first approach of it wasn't how I intended for it to be. I felt it was originally too childish because I got excited with it, and well, I'm changing that to something a bit more serious so many can enjoy, as well as myself, but it'll be mostly the same. Exploring a budding relationship with everyone's favorite cowboy! 

 

Until I re-post the story, I hope you all have a good day/evening and life has been treating you well, I can't wait to hear from you all soon when the new version of this story is posted! 

**Author's Note:**

>  **(Edited as of 12/2/2016)::** Okay, yeah, so I tend to go overboard in the notes and shit and I didn't realize that there was... like... a giant block of text at the bottom till I posted the next chapter soooo... I'm just changing this as well as a few tweaks to the translations. Hopefully everything can be read well and clearly!  > <
> 
> Hey! So! Yeah! I got really into Overwatch and whoo boy~ At first I was really into Daddy76 and was planning on writing something super lengthy and smutty for him but then I watched this awful movie that was set in some ghost-town where this cowboy/weird guy went after this girl that was running away and... it was just awful but hey! It inspired this fic so not all was bad. I just hope I can write this well enough to make up for that movie lmao. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading my stuff, I hope you enjoyed and every little kudos, comment, etc. etc. is appreciated greatly! For fic requests or if you'd like to discuss something privately opposed to the comment system below, feel free to pop over to my tumblr page [here](http://devilmaydick.tumblr.com/).


End file.
